1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a model train track for electrical model trains, comprising an oblong track body with trapezoidal section and ballast structure, on the top side of which two metal rails are fastened on railroad ties, which said body has a lower side serving as a support and has two end face connection zones for the electrical and mechanical connection of one adjacent rail each.
In this prior-art model train track, the track body is made of bent thin sheet metal which is embossed to have ballast structure and is open at the bottom. Adjacent model train tracks are joined together at the end face connection zones by electrical contact studs which are electrically connected to the rails and a third rail and also ensure the mechanical stability of the rails connected to one another, besides the electrical contact.
As is known, the goal and the intent of many electrical model train enthusiasts is to have a train set that is as realistic as possible, i.e., that is a true replica of the real train. The rolling stock available meets this wish very well; the locomotives and railroad cars or freight cars are so realistic that they are true-to-scale replicas of the full-size originals and thus create the impression of the full-size originals albeit on a smaller scale.
However, careful, realistic imitation of a real railroad track with a similar accuracy of details has not yet become possible in the case of model train tracks. The known and commercially available model train tracks have straight edges and practically flat limiting surfaces, which cannot be seen in the full-scale original. In addition, there are often unattractive transition zones in the connection zones of two adjacent rails which are manifested as a gap or as a displacement, projection or the like and cause the connection zone of two rails to be easily recognizable and at any rate to act as an unattractive salient feature for the observer. The connection zones of the prior-art model train tracks are also unsuitable for a permanent mechanical connection of adjacent rails. The contact studs, which actually only serve the purpose of establishing electrical connection, only bring about a relatively weak mechanical connection, so that the above-described gaps between adjacent rails can occur. The solution that is often resorted to in practice is to attach the individual model train tracks on a solid support. e.g., a board, by means of screws. Even though this increases the mechanical stability of the set, the flexibility is greatly reduced. The fastening of the rails is also highly labor-intensive and time-consuming.